


Squished Toes 2

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [47]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Food Porn, Foodporn 'verse, Inuyasha is a Naruto fan boy and it has gone too far, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squished Toes 2

**Author's Note:**

> Its food porn 'verse. It is also the sequel to the "Squished Toes" fic I did at iyhed for the "Fuck Like a Ninja" prompt. It can be read alone but for those of you who want a reminder of the first part, Inuyasha is obsessed with Naruto and Kouga is tired of it. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 30 "Oil," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha was waiting on Sesshoumaru’s bed, when Kouga walked in, just as he’d been told. He watched Kouga set a can of cooking spray on the nightstand, a bag of corn nuts and a timer on the dresser, and he held a wooden spoon in his hand.

“What are you…?”

“Shut up and get undressed.” Kouga was still irritated with the half-demon.

Inuyasha didn’t think Kouga should talk to him like that but he had agreed to play Kouga’s game. He got undressed and watched Kouga move around the room, taking things out of locked boxes and hidden drawers he didn’t know Sesshoumaru had. Kouga brought a variety of ties over to the bed.

“Lay down.”

“No.” Inuyasha didn’t really like being tied up, as often as he did it to Kouga.

“Now!” Kouga swatted Inuyasha’s ass with the wooden spoon. Inuyasha reluctantly complied. Kouga smirked while he tied Inuyasha’s hands to the headboard and his feet to the foot of the bed. Inuyasha was sure he was tying them much tighter than necessary.

“Oy, fleabag, why so tight?”

Kouga responded swatting Inuyasha on the thigh with the wooden spoon. “No talking.”

Inuyasha grumbled until he heard Kouga open the bag of corn nuts. He wondered what the wolf demon had planned for those. Kouga carefully lined Inuyasha’s chest and stomach with corn nuts. He stepped away from the bed and admired his handy work a moment, before he decided something was missing and walked out of the room, telling Inuyasha to not move on his way out. He came back a few moments later with a can of cheese spread. He kneeled next to the bed and rubbed a hand on Inuyasha’s thigh.

“You ready?”

Inuyasha was more suspicious than aroused at this point. That all changed when he felt Kouga’s tongue pick up that first corn nut. Kouga traced lines between each one lightly with the tip of his tongue, before deftly picking each up with a quick tongue swipe. Inuyasha twitched and moaned under the delicious torture. Kouga took his time, delighting in every whimper up until the very last corn nut. He dipped his tongue into Inuyasha’s belly button just get out one last whine, before looking at the half-demon’s face. Inuyasha’s eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip. Kouga slid down the bed to Inuyasha’s thighs. He popped the top off of the cheese spread and drew little designs all over the inside of Inuyasha’s thigh. He slowly licked the inside of Inuyasha’s thigh from the underside of his knee up to the crease of his thigh, carefully avoiding Inuyasha’s cock. He started the same treatment on the other thigh, but stopped when Inuyasha started pleading with him to touch his cock. Kouga sat up and traced his finger up the underside of Inuyasha erection and traced a figure eight over the head.

“Sounds like you want something, Inuyasha.” Kouga did a perfect Sesshoumaru impression.

“Damn it, Kouga!”

The wolf demon got off the bed and sat in Sesshoumaru’s chair across the room and set the timer. “Repeat after me: ‘I will cut out the ninja crap.’”

“What?!”

“I am tired of your stupid sneak attacks and ninja crap. You have one minute to promise to stop or I leave you like this.” Kouga really had spent too much time with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha struggled in his binds. “Damn you!”

“That doesn’t sound quite right, Inuyasha.” Time ticked away for the half-demon. Kouga started to get up.

“Fine! I’ll stop the ninja crap! Just touch me damn it!”

Kouga walked over to the bed and settled to where is mouth just hovered over Inuyasha’s cock. “You sure?”

“You fucking flea-bag…!” Inuyasha ended his rant and gasped when Kouga finally took his cock in his mouth. It wasn’t long before Inuyasha came.

After Kouga untied him, Inuyasha thought of something. “Hey, what was the cooking spray for?”

“To make you wonder what the cooking spray was for.”

Inuyasha picked up the cooking spray and the wooden spoon. “I have some other ideas.” Kouga knew to run when Inuyasha had that look in his eye.


End file.
